<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whole ass one thing by sunset_swerved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246644">whole ass one thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved'>sunset_swerved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Baking is one of them, Baking, Carrie is Bad at Only a Few Things, Father-Daughter Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it be known that Carrie Wilson, lead singer and choreographer for Dirty Candi and daughter of world-famous rockstar Trev- Robert Wilson, never half-assed anything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whole ass one thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 9 of sonsetcurve’s holiday! The prompt was Snowballs and, again, they’re in California so I had to get creative. Also, I’ve never actually had a Snoball because I hate coconut and I’m allergic to chocolate so it’s like a double whammy. Hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Let it be known that Carrie Wilson, lead singer and choreographer for Dirty Candi and daughter of world-famous rockstar Trev- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robert</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilson, never half-assed anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why that, when asked if she and her father would attend the annual Molina Christmas dinner in a few days (and the firstborn </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> been asked to attend in three years), Carrie knew she had to go above and beyond. Her newly-reformed friendship with Julie and Flynn, and her new friendship with the Phantoms in Julie’s band, was still a tentative thing - a small sprout of a dandelion growing out of concrete and it needed to be nurtured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when she couldn’t find Julie and Flynn’s favorite snack at </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> store in LA or the surrounding counties, she had to get creative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie pushed her short hair (an impulse thing, but it had helped her more than she realized) behind her ears as she leaned over the kitchen counter to look at the recipe that she had pulled up from Google.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Homemade Sno-balls couldn’t be that hard, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chocolate cake that she had premade for the inside of the treats was already in the fridge cooling while she stared at the food processor that she had never actually used to try and figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was going to dye the coconut flakes without making the biggest mess that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have to clean up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered when the three of them were in the fourth grade. Flynn had just moved to the area and the two LA natives had taken them under their wing and an easy friendship had blossomed. It was one day during snack time and Flynn’s mom had forgotten to pack them a snack and Julie’s mom was just starting to get sick so she didn’t have enough to share but Carrie’s nanny had prepacked all of her lunches and snacks that past weekend so she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>tons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though her nanny had packed Sno-balls, which she definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To little nine year old Carrie, it was an easy choice. She gave up her little two pack of the snack to the others and munched on her cheese and carrots and crackers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered wiping the pink coconut sprinkles off of Flynn’s face after snack time and thinking for not the first time that the other’s eyes were absolutely beautiful, like the color of the glass of the bottles her dad drinks sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie poured the coconut flakes into the food processor and dripped in probably a little too much pink food coloring, but Flynn like bright colors so it couldn’t go too wrong. She held tightly to the lid and pressed the start button and immediately let out a yell as the lid (despite her holding it) flew off and the coconut flakes and pink dye </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her eyes start to get hot and didn’t want to cry over a snack that she didn’t even have to make.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Care, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face as she turned to see her dad, standing at the entryway to the kitchen, with a concerned look on his face. His hair was down, which wasn’t that unusual anymore since he had started hanging out with Mr. Molina and his old band.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine daddy,” she said, putting her effort into making her voice extra chipper so he wouldn’t worry (he had too much to worry about as it was, she was really just trying to help.) “I’ll clean it up, I promise!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her dad smiled at her and walked over, gripping her shoulders with his hands and squeezing in the comforting way he did (and she realized that either he had picked it up from Luke in the 90s or Luke had picked it up from him because the ghost had done the same thing to her a couple of weeks ago and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird to think that her friend’s band mates were also her dad’s bestfriends in another life.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sno-balls, huh?” He asked, seeing the remnants. He scooped up a bit of the marshmallow filling with his finger and stuck it in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Carrie replied, leaning into her dad’s touch. She felt him kiss the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need any help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear God </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three and a half hours later, both Wilson’s were covered in flour and tiny bits of multicolored coconut, but there was a large tray piled high with the treats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(And if the two of them split the rest of the chocolate cake they didn’t use, well, no one would blame them.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>